The Camping Trip
by BoDukeGirl200
Summary: When Bo and Luke go on a camping trip, something happens. Luke is 9 and Bo is 5.


The Camping Trip

"Bo! You ready?" Luke yelled.

"Be right there Luke!" Bo yelled back.

Bo and Luke were going camping today. Just the two of them. Luke was done packing and he already put his bag in the back of the truck. He hopped in the passenger seat. Then Bo came out and put his stuff in the back and hopped in beside Luke.

"Were ready Uncle Jesse!" Luke yelled.

"Coming!" Uncle Jesse replied.

Uncle Jesse came out and hopped in the truck. Then they started on their way. When they came to the spot next to the woods, Bo and Luke hopped out and grabbed their things, then headed into the woods. When they got to their camping spot, they set up camp and then they started to wander.

"Be careful Bo. You don't want poison ivy, do you?" Luke asked.

"No poison ivy." Bo replied

"Race you to your favorite spot!" Luke yelled.

So Bo and Luke took off. Since Luke was faster, he went easy on Bo and let him get ahead. Then Luke swerved and took a different route, thinking that Bo would be okay. Bo didn't notice the root ahead of him, so he tripped over it, falling into some quicksand. Luke stopped in his tracks when he heard, "Luke! Help me!"

He quickly turned around and backtracked, then stopping when he saw Bo in the quicksand. He reacted quickly. Grabbing a stick near him, he held it out to Bo.

"Grab onto it Bo!." Luke said.

Bo grabbed onto it. When Luke got him out, Bo immediately clamped onto Luke, crying into his shoulder.

"Shh... it's ok Bo. It's all over now." Luke said comforting his little cousin. "Anything hurt?"

"My ankle. I'm scared Luke." Bo said between sobs, then rubbing his ankle.

"Let's take a look." Luke said putting Bo down and pulling his boot off carefully.

Bo cried in pain when Luke did this, making him feel that it was his fault.

"It's swelling pretty bad, but I think it's only a sprain." Luke said. "It's all my fault. If I wouldn't have gone another route, this wouldn't have happened."

"It's not your fault, Luke. It's not your fault." Bo said hugging his cousin to comfort him.

"Let's get you back to camp so I can wrap that ankle." Luke said.

Luke picked Bo up and started walking back to camp. Bo rested his head on Luke's shoulder and fell asleep. When Luke got back to camp, he put Bo down carefully so he didn't wake him up. He wrapped Bo's ankle carefully and he put him in his sleeping bag so he could sleep. While Bo was sleeping, Luke made supper. When supper was ready, Luke woke up.

"Time for supper Bo." Luke said shaking Bo gently.

"Ok." Bo replied dazedly.

When Bo tried to get up, his ankle flared with pain, making him fall over.

"You ok?" Luke asked.

"Ankle." Bo said crying.

"Let me carry you." Luke said.

'He can usually stand pain, it must be pretty bad.' Luke thought while he carried a crying Bo.

So Luke took Bo over to the fire. Then Luke dished out supper and they prayed, both said Amen, and started eating.

"Do you want to go fishing or stay here?" Luke asked.

"Fishing!" Bo yelled.

"Ok. But you gotta take it easy." Luke said.

"I know." Bo replied.

So they finished supper and Luke picked Bo up and put all the fishing gear in his lap. When they arrived at the pond, Bo had his head on Luke's shoulder once again and had fallen asleep.

"Bo, wake up buddy. Time to get some fishing done." Luke said putting Bo down and helping him bait his hook and cast it out in the pond.

"Thanks Luke." Bo said.

"No problem." Luke replied.

So Bo and Luke sat there quietly. Then, Luke got a bite and reeled it in, then Bo got a bite.

"Luke, I got a bite!" Bo yelled.

"Hold on Bo." Luke answered setting his pole down.

So Luke got up and helped Bo reel his fish in. It was bigger than Luke's!

"Man, Bo! You got a bigger one than me!" Luke exclaimed.

"Wow!" Bo replied.

Then Bo yawned.

"I think it's time to head back to camp. You're tired." Luke said pointing to Bo.

Luke picked Bo back up, put the poles and fish in his lap, and headed back to camp. Almost as soon as Bo put his head on Luke's shoulder, he fell back to sleep. When Luke got back to camp, he put Bo in his sleeping bag, and then went to his own next to Bo's. In the morning, he felt really warm, so he threw his sleeping bag off of him, but that didn't help, that's when he realized it was coming off of Bo. He put his hand to Bo's forehead, immediately pulling it back because Bo's forehead was really hot. And they weren't being picked up till that afternoon. So Luke got up silently and grabbed a pot that they had taken with them, went down to the pond, filled it up and went back to camp. He grabbed a washcloth, and put it in the water, wrung it out and put it on Bo's forehead.

"Luke?" Bo asked dazedly.

"I'm here Bo." Luke replied softly.

"I don't feel good." Bo said.

"I know. You have a fever." Luke explained.

"I wanna go home." Bo said tears forming in his eyes.

"I know, I know. Remember? We are getting picked up this afternoon." Luke reminded Bo.

'Oh yeah.' Bo thought.

"Let's get you some breakfast." Luke said getting up.

"I ain't hungry." Bo replied.

"Ya don't wanna starve to death, do ya?" Luke asked.

"I can't starve to death when I ain't even hungry, Luke." Bo replied looking at Luke.

"Well, you are gettin' something to eat anyway." Luke pointed out.

So Luke gave Bo something to eat. But he stopped when Bo said that if he ate one more bite, it would all come back up. Then, they just sat around till Uncle Jesse came. Bo would doze on and off, but when it was almost time to be picked up, Luke kept him awake while he packed everything up. When Uncle Jesse arrived, Luke took a pack, picked up Bo, planning on getting the rest when he put Bo in the truck and the pack in the back.

"What happened?" Uncle Jesse asked when he saw Luke carrying a sleeping Bo in his arms.

"Oh. We were racing and Bo tripped over a root and fell in some quicksand. When I got him out, he said his ankle hurt. So I wrapped it the best I could. Then this mornin' he woke up with a fever. I'm sorry Uncle Jesse, I should've been watchin' him." Luke explained, putting Bo in the truck beside Uncle Jesse. "I have to go get the rest of our stuff, be right back."

So Luke ran and grabbed the other things from camp. When he got back, he put everything in the truck and hopped in beside Bo.

"It's not your fault Luke." Uncle Jesse said breaking the silence. "You couldn't have helped him any more than you did."

"I know, it just feels like it's my fault." Luke replied looking out the window.

"Let's just get Bo over to Doc Petticord and get his ankle wrapped better." Uncle Jesse said.

So Luke and Uncle Jesse took Bo over to Doc Petticord and he wrapped Bo's ankle, took his temperature, and said that all Bo needed was lots of rest, and lots of water. So Luke helped Bo up and helped him out the truck, while Doc Petticord was giving Jesse the pain killers. Almost as soon as Bo sat down, he was out again. When they got home, Luke took Bo straight to the bedroom they shared and put Bo on his own bed. When Bo woke up, Luke said, "Hey kiddo, need to give you a pain killer and some water."

"Ok." said a tired Bo.

Luke went and got Bo a pain killer and some water. He came back in and gave them to Bo. Then Luke stayed with Bo till he fell back to sleep.

3 wks later

Bo's ankle was all better and he was up to his usual shenanigans.

"Come on Bo. Need to get up. We're plowing the back 40 today." Luke said shaking his little cousin.

"Jus' five more minutes, Luke." Said Bo pulling the covers back over his head.

"I don't think so kiddo." Luke said pulling the covers off of Bo.

"Fine."

So Bo and Luke got dressed and went out and ate some of Daisy's delicious eggs and bacon. Then they went to do their chores, and then out to the back 40 to plow.


End file.
